Death Note Randmoness!
by jeannie122
Summary: Nothing really to say about this! XD Just let us know if you want it to continue


Ok this is just a conversation between me and my friend Rachel that resulted in utter chaos!!! XDDDD We just massaged each other back and forth on youtube adding to the story So some parts were written by me and others by her its a little lengthey so i might divided it into chapters :p

Hope you enjoy!! XDDDD

DISCLAIMER!!!!

If we owned Death Note she would make sure L did not die and i would have made sure Mello was still alive so no we do not own Death Note, Just the crazy idea that this story is :P

The Parts in **BOLD** Rachel wrote the parts in _Italics_I wrote Pleas enjoy and tell us if you want more XD

_**RANDOMNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

***looks over at L***

**Rachel: So L with you put me in confinement! ^^ *fangirl scream***

**L: -_-....... *looks at me confused like***

**Rachel: OH i love your EYES _ say can i play with your hair!**

**L: No.....**

**Rachel: *does any way* ya this is fun *puts it up i little pigtails***

**L: .... 0_0 * calls for guards***

***they drag Rachel away***

**Rachel: NO! L YOU BETRAYED ME!!!! i gave you everything that i could--- *gets thrown in cell***

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**L: i will never understand fangirls *takes drink of coffee***

_Jeannie: *looks at Mello then back at the surveillance camera we're using to monitor you and L* _

_Mello: Are all fangirls freaks? _

_Jeannie: *looks at Mello" Am I a freak. _

_Mello: ................No............ _

_Jeannie: Then there's your answer. _

_Mello: *twitches*_

**Rachel: *In a strait jacket* hey i didn't even do anything that bad yet *looks over surveillance camera* Mello i have chocolate if you help get me out!**

**Mello: 0_0 umm----**

**Near: Don't you dare think about that!**

**Mello: but i-----**

**Near: NO! **

**Mello: yes mother! *rolls eyes***

**Rachel: L-sama let me out! *go's chibi* PLEASE!!!**

_Jeannie: *laughs* Mello, don't you DARE let her out! XD this is funny!!! _

_Mello: You know you and Near are the most annoying people ever!! _

_Near: I resent that Mello. _

_Jeannie: Whatever . *glares at mello* _

_Mello: *backs away slowly*_

**Rachel: L !!!!! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!!!!!**

**L: because your a fangirl!**

**Rachel: and is that a crime?!**

**L: after gathering info about fangirls i have the right to say they have been committing crimes like in one case a 16 years girl tied up a cosplayer------ **

**Near: Pass the popcorn Jeannie!**

**Mello: *grabs the popcorn first* hahah i beat you near!**

**Near: in what! grabbing food befor------**

**Rachel: you guys now's not the time!**

**Mello And Near: Sorry!**

**Mello: Hahahaha she said my name first!**

_Jeannie: *hits Mello in the back of the head then takes his chocolate* _

_Mello: HEY!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?! AND GIVE ME BACK THE DAMN CHOCOLATE!! _

_Jeannie: For acting stupid acting like a five year old *eats the chocolate* _

_Mello: *eyes narrow* I know you didnt just eat my chocolate. _

_Jeannie: What if I did? _

_Near: Come on guys! Is this really necessary? I mean there's more chocolate. _

_Jeannie and Mello: SHUT UP NEAR!!!!!! _

_Near: 0_0 _

_Mello: *stands up and looks at me* I'm going to kill you _

_Jeannie: *stands up* oh shit *starts to run* _

_Mello: *chases after me* COME BACK HERE!!! _

_Near: ........................ _

_Rachel: GUYS!!!!! Help!!!!! L!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_Rachel: Hey, WHY DO I HEAR RUNNING AND STOMPING!?!?!?!?_

**Jeannie: *runs into and unlocks my cell and closes it***

**Rachel: How the hell did you get here!**

**Mello: * Runs into the cell* HELL WHEN DID THAT GET HERE!**

**Rachel: oh! Mello you look so hot when your in pain!**

**Mello: WTF! 0_0 i can see why your locked up....now were is my CHOCOLATE!**

**Rachel: would you like a free hug with that ^^**

**Mello: NO!!!**

**L:.....well this is strange...-_-**

_Jeannie: *looks at locked and shut door* Guys....THE DOOR IS LOCKED!!! _

_Rachel: What?!?! o.O _

_Mello: *looks at Jeannie then Rachel then the door the back at Jeannie* You cant be serious. _

_Jeannie: *nods slowly* _

_Mello: SHIT!!!!!_

_Jeannie: NEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP US!!!!!!!! _

_Near: *laughing hysterically* _

_Jeannie: What are we going to do? _

_Rachel: *looks at Mello then at me then to Mello* Well...... *smiles evilly* _

_Mello: Uhhhh why are you looking at me like that?! _

_Rachel: *Steps towards Mello* _

_Mello: *Steps backwards* J-Jeannie he- _

_Jeannie: *walking towards Mello with the same evil smirk on my face* _

_Mello: NEAR!!!!!!!!!!!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Rachel: get out of this strait jacket!**

**Jeannie: Sure ^^ *unlocks it***

**Rachel: *looks at mello* what should we do first to him!**

**L: 0_0 glad thats not me in there!**

**Light: you could kill him ^^**

**Rachel: were the hell did you come from!**

**Light: I've been here the whole time!**

**Rachel: you.....BASTARD! look what you did to MY L.... YOU KILLED HIM**

**L: when did i become yours? 0_0 there a 25-14=11 years age differences!**

**Light: wait why are you still a live!**

**L: i gets the yoai fans weren't done with us!**

**Light: 0_0 you just say that....normally **

**Rachel: I'm not going to lose to you LIGHT! L is MINE!**

**Light: I don't.... want him -_-'**

**Jeannie: That what they all say!**

**Near: WTF!**

_Mello: *laughing hysterically* _

_Jeannie: *looks at him and smiles evilly* People are pairing you with Near _

_Mello: *stops laughing and twitches* _

_Jeannie: *laughs* _

_Rachel: LIGHT YOU WILL NOT TAKE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_LightL: I DON'T WANT HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_Near: This is getting old -_- *goes down and unlocks the door* You guys can come out now. _

_Rachel: *smiles evily* Hey Jeannie can you give me a hand? _

_Jeannie: *stops fighting with Mello* With what? _

_Rachel: *says something in my ear* _

_Jeannie: *smiles and helps you throw Near in the room with us then we lock the door and turn around and smile evilly at everyone in the room*_

**L: *comes up to the door* i can't believe you fell for a trap like that!**

**Rachel: Hey L..... i have question for you!**

**L: huh?**

**Rachel: if you can guess were the key is all give up on you ^^**

**L: it's in your pocket!**

**Rachel: aw.... *opens cell door the pulls L in***

**Near: get the KEY!**

**Rachel: *Eats the key* MUHAHAHAHAH you never get it now!**

**L: well we only really need 24 hours so then we can----**

**Mello: NO! i don't really feel like doing that!**

**Near: would you rather be in here!**

**Mello: i'll take my chances!**

**Rachel: Near you are much hotter when your older ^_^**

**Mello: same here!**

**Rachel: you looked like a girl!**

**Near: *laughs like Hell***

_Jeannie: *looks at mello then kisses him* _

_Everyone: *stares in shock* _

_Rachel: ALRIGHT JEANNIE!!!!!!!! _

_Jeannie: Mello doesn't look like a girl.*kisses him again then pulls back* _

_Mello: *kisses Jeannie* _

_Everyone: WTF?!?!?!?!?! _

_Near: This just keeps getting weirder and weirder _

_Light: Got that right. _

_L: Agree-*is cut off because Rachel kisses him*_

**L: 0_0! **

**Rachel: *pushes hard so L falls to the ground***

**L: ack!**

**Rachel: *kisses L again a won't get off***

**Light: now i have just seen it all 0_0**

**L: so this what female contact feels like....hmmm interesting!**

**Everyone: 0_0 (but Jeannie's still making out with mello)**

**Light: don't i get a kiss**

**Rachel and Jeannie: NO!**

**Light: aww!**

**Near: *slowly backs away***

**Mello: wait..... Rachel your only 14 ummm L's er 25....-_-**

**Rachel: So! mitsuki was 12 a takuto was 26 and they worked out!**

**Jeannie: High five *does a high five***

_Jeannie: *high fives Rachel* Oh and Mello, whats your point with the age thing? _

_Mello: Just pointing it out. I mean it is a little creepy. _

_Jeannie: Well you're 21 and I'm 13, and your making out with me right?... _

_Mello:.......True..........*starts to make out with Jeannie again* _

_Near: OH COME ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW LONG IS THIS GOING TO GO ON?!?!!? CAN ANYBODY HERE US!?!?!?! _

_Task force: 0_0 _

_Matsuda: Umm guys, shouldnt we get down there to help them out? _

_Task force: 0o0 _

_Matsuda: GUYS!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!? _

_*Misa enters* _

_Misa-Misa: Hey whats everybody stareing at? *looks at monitor* :O _

_Misa-Misa: I-I-I'm g-g-g-oing to g-go now *Misa stumbles out*_

**Guards: now you just think again before you speed! *trows Matt into the cell***

**Matt: Ack That hurt! *looks and sees Rachel,Jeannie,Mello,Near,L and light"**

**Rachel: Matt! lets see 4 hot guys with two underage girls hmmm**

**Light: there's 5!**

**Rachel:You don't count!**

**Matt: I'm just lucky to be a live this time i only had 2:26 of screen time -_-'**

**Rachel:* looks back down at L and starts to make out***

**Near: aren't you going to get her off of you L?**

**L: .......I... think this.... well i mean.... er**

**Jeannie: ohh so thats how you feel L! hehehe**

**L: *blushes***

**Task force: wow i didn't know L had a love life!**

**Matsuda: T0T guys!**

**Task force: Naw leave them be!**

_Jeannie: *rolls eyes at L* _

_L: *blush deepens* _

_Matt: So what have I missed? _

_Jeannie: Well *points to Rachel and L*that and this.*pulls Mello back down and makes out with him again* _

_Matt: WOAHAHAHA!!! Mello since when did you get a girlfriend and become a pedophile?! _

_Mello: It-..thats not th- we-- she came on to me!!! _

_Matt: *rolls eyes* sure............What about you L? _

_L: Well its quit simple what happened actually you see-*light cuts him off* _

_Light: Rachel here practically pounced on him and he lost his self control _

_Matt: whoa! this is getting interesting. _

_Task force: 0_0 _

_Matsuda: WE REALLY NEED TO STOP THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_Task force: SHUT UP!!!!! _

_Task force: (to each other) Wow who knew that Mello and L liked them young...... _

**Rachel: i'm L's number 1 ^^ i don't care if he is an pedophile!**

**L: Hey! this is the one they crime i've ever committed!**

**Matt: *pulls out a cig* thats better**

**Light: you know smoking is bad for you!**

**Matt: so it gives me more fangirls!**

**L: *sits up against the wall* **

**Rachel: *Glops L and continues making out***

**Misa-Misa: *opens up the cell and locks her self in***

**Near: THE KEY!!!!!! **

**Misa-Misa: *eats the key***

**Near: Not again\**

**Mello: I finally get a girl and see Near suffer this the life ^^**

**Light: *gulps* Hi.... Misa!**

**Misa-Misa: LIGHT!!!!**

**Matsuda:*faints***

**Task force: should we leave him there?**

**Task force: why not!**

_Jeannie: Hey Light, theres someone who will kiss you! _

_Light: You know what Jeannie shut up!! _

_Jeannie: MAKE ME!!! _

_Light: I can write your name in the Death Note!!!!! _

_Rachel: Do you have your Death Note with you? _

_Light: ........No _

_Jeannie: Does Misa? _

_*Light looks at Misa* _

_Misa-Misa: oopsyy.. _

_*Light glares* _

_Misa-Misa:Well you see, I kinda might have forgot it at the house......... _

_Light: YOU LITTLE- Never mind its okay Misa. I'll just right her name when i get home. _

_Jeannie: *freaked out crapless* _

_Mello: *pulls out gun* Not if i kill you first..... _

_Task force: O.O _

_Matsuda: *wakes up to hear the last part* DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_Task force: *throws a break at Matsuda* Shut up!!! Its just starting to get good!! _

_Matsuda: *doges* If you say so. But if you ask me its like a cheesy soap opera. _

_Task force: *throws another brick at him and this time hits him* _

_Matsuda: CRAP~!!!!!! *gets knocked out* _

**Rachel:.... you kill Mello or L light you will pay!**

**Light: How so!**

**Rachel: *turns on t.v* when did that get here *and plays High school Musical***

**Light: IT BURNS!**

**Misa-Misa: i didn't know you acted 0_0**

**Light: that's not ME! yo---you ugh his name his Zack and he is a Light wantabe**

**Mello: but instead he'll us attacks heart with is bad acting XD**

**Near: No that's 4kids! Disney just wants to take over the world**

**Jeannie: *shrugs and continues making out with mello***

**Matt: so when are you going to stop 0-0**

**Jeannie: Until we get out of here.....**

**Rachel: same here ^^ *lends on L's shoulder* i came to get what i want and got it^^**

**L: women are so scary!**

**Task force: well this beats watching football ^^**

_Jeannie: *stops making out with Mello and eats a piece of chocolate and sips on my Pina Colda Frutista Freeze* _

_Mello: *twitches* How long have you had the chocolate? *twitches* _

_Jeannie: Ummmmmmm since we got in here. Want some? *offers chocolate* _

_Mello: Okay *twitches* _

_L: Umm what's wrong with Mello? _

_Near: *twirls hair* probably going threw chocolate withdraws. _

_Matt: Yeah, he goes a little crazy without it. _

_Rachel: Okay.....so guys what are we gonna do? _

_Jeannie: I Dont know.....but i do know something..... . _

_Everyone: *looks at Jeannie* What?! _

_Jeannie: *stands up* WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER!!!!! _

_*We all break into song and dance of "We're All in this Together* _

_Task force: *twitches* What..........the.............hell?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?! _

_*Matsuda wakes up and starts to dance and sing along with us but is knocked back out by the task force*_

_(After our group Dance Number......)_

**Rachel:..... lets all get out of here ^^**

**Mello: but you eat the key...**

**Rachel: i have a spar one ^^**

**Near: Damnit**

***everyone get out***

**Rachel: wait *pushes light and misa-misa back in the cell and locks it* you two have fun ^^**

**Light: D-A-M-N Y-O-U!**

**Misa-Misa: isn't this great light we can be together all alone =-=**

**Matt: I'll drive ^^**

**Jeannie: um didn't you get thrown in here because of that 0_0**

**Matt: Yep ^^**

**L: you know the chances of getting in to the a crash are 7----**

**Rachel: *kisses L* shut up ^^**

**Task force: um should we let them go! i mean were letting 2 underage girls alone with 4 guys over 18+....-_-**

**Matsuda: finally!**

**Task force: Shut up! i know lets let them go and let the others handel it after all we arn't cops anymore!**


End file.
